Cologne
by ponystripes
Summary: "Hey, Riku, has anyone ever told you that your cologne is intoxicating?"; in which Riku is dared to seduce Sora, Sora is dared to resist Riku, and Sora has trouble doing so due to Riku's cologne—and many other things.  SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Hey, Riku, has anyone ever told you that your cologne is intoxicating?"; in which Riku is dared to seduce Sora, Sora is dared to resist Riku, and Sora has trouble doing so due to Riku's cologne—and many other things. (SoRiku)

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Cologne<strong>

The smell of his cologne was making it hard for Sora to concentrate.

It had been Kairi's idea to play the dreaded game of truth-or-dare at her party; "We're all friends here, you guys. What's the worst that can happen?", she had argued

_This _was possibly the worst that could happen.

Sora swallowed thickly, willing himself not to lean into the firm body behind him. He could feel the calloused hands running up his lean arms, kneading at his bony shoulders as the boy behind him leaned in and breathed gently upon his tanned neck in a breathy chuckle.

_Fuck, _Sora mentally cursed, trying to ignore how incredibly sensual the boy's chuckle sounded to his virgin ears, _How am I supposed to do this?_

Kairi, Riku, and Sora had been best friends for _years. _Riku was one year older than Kairi and Sora, but that didn't change much. In preschool, they played hide-and-seek together and shared their Hershey kisses with one another on Valentine's Day. In elementary school, they learned how to tie their shoes together and shared their crayons with one another. In middle school, Riku taught Sora how to flirt—with girls _and _boys—and Kairi and Sora shared their first kiss.

Now, in high school, things were becoming complicated. Riku was a year older, and thus he was in a grade higher than Sora and Kairi, both who were Sophomores. Riku was popular; he played football and tennis, he was an excellent artist, he played the piano for the glee club, he was intelligent, and he worked at the local, popular sushi bar downtown. But aside from all of that, he was mainly popular because he had a beautiful smile, had sparkling eyes, had a flawless body, and had great talent in bed—with both sexes.

Sora and Kairi weren't nearly as popular as Riku, but they were both known for being his best friends. Kairi was into dance and art. Sora played soccer and had an on-call job of delivering pizzas when he could. Both Kairi and Sora agreed after middle school that what they had thought was a possible sprouting of feelings for one another was just misinterpreted brotherly-sisterly love.

Sora was never very good at math, and so Riku would tutor Sora when he needed help. It was during these tutoring sessions that Sora had begun to notice the way Riku's shirts would compliment his toned body, or the way his jeans hung low on his hips so that if he moved a certain way, a portion of his creamy, pale skin hiding beneath the material would be revealed.

He also noticed how Riku would chew on the end of his pencil when in deep thought, and how a few strands of silver hair would escape from the elastic hair tie he would pull it back in to keep it out of his eyes when he would draw or do homework, and he noticed how both of these things—however innocent—stirred heat within his lower abdomen.

However, it was Riku's smell that Sora began to notice the most. Something spicy, but gentle. Sora found that the scent could be found on any of Riku's clothes, and when he spent the night at Riku's house and asked to borrow a shirt to sleep in, he found his body responding to the scent: his stomach would churn, his throat would burn, and his mind would constantly be on Riku. The fact that Riku would be in the same room made it worse.

In short, Sora was beginning to question whether or not his feelings for Riku were at the crush level, or maybe something more. And it was the smell of Riku—as well as everything else—that was making it difficult for Sora to go through with this dare.

And what was the dare?

Well, Kairi knew that Sora was struggling with his newfound feelings for Riku. Naturally, being Kairi, she wanted to do anything she could to give Sora a hand. Thus, Kairi had decided to make up her own rules to the game of truth-or-dare, allowing herself to be able to dare _two _people at once. The two people she decided to dare simultaneously: Riku and Sora.

Riku's dare: seduce Sora.

Sora's dare: resist Riku.

Oh, how Sora _loved _Kairi.

This was how Sora found himself in his current predicament: he was nestled softly between Riku's legs, his back pressed lightly against Riku's chest. Sora was as stiff as a board, focusing on inhaling and exhaling. Riku trailed a hand up to Sora's scalp, tugging gently at the gravity-defying strands it found there.

Sora swallowed again, allowing his eyelids to slip closed and his lips to part. Riku knew how much Sora loved having his hair played with and his head massaged.

He exhaled. "That's—" Riku tugged again, rubbing his nose along the junction of Sora's shoulder and his neck, breathing against the sensitive skin. "Not—not fair, Riku!" His words were airy and light.

Riku chuckled quietly, lifting his head so that he could nudge Sora's ear with his nose, taking the lobe between his teeth gently and tugging at it playfully at the same time he tugged at Sora's hair. Sora clenched his fingers into a fist, subconsciously tilting his head slightly to give to Riku's menstruations. Riku released Sora's earlobe and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh beneath his ear before opening his mouth to speak.

"What's not fair," He paused, shifting his free hand's position to toy with the hem of Sora's shirt, "_Sora?" _

Riku finished his question purposefully husky, moaning softly into Sora's ear with a smirk. Sora tensed and the hand Riku was using to play with the hem of Sora's shirt pushed the material up only slightly in order to tease a small amount of tanned flesh that lie beneath it.

"_Shit." _Sora hissed when Riku tugged at his hair with a little more force, demanding Sora to lean his head back against Riku's shoulder. Riku slid his hand up under Sora's shirt more as he slowly kissed along Sora's jaw line steadily. Sora could feel the amusement emitting from Riku's being—Riku knew what he was doing.

"Now, Sora," Riku began, slipping his hand out from under Sora's shirt and up to hold Sora's chin, tilting his head to face him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to look at someone when they're talking to you?"

Sora's eyes snapped open, a pretty flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. His cerulean orbs met Riku's in defiance, the dare snapping back into his mind after nearly being lost in Riku's touches.

"You weren't exactly talking, _Riku._" He breathed out, licking dry lips as he looked Riku in the eye. His heart was hammering against his rib cage and he was trying desperately to control his breathing, but every time he inhaled he was overwhelmed with _Riku. _

Seeing Sora so flustered and having him so _close _was unraveling Riku. The boy was preciously adorable and the way he looked at that moment—well, Riku could have described him as mouth-wateringly edible.

"Hm?" Riku murmured, his gaze intensifying from half-lidded orbs. He leaned in closer to Sora's baby face so that his breath teased Sora's lips. "Just admit it, Sora. You're losing this battle." He leaned in even closer, a smirk adorning his handsome features.

Sora felt a whimper bubbling inside him. Riku was _so _close. He was _so _close and _so _beautiful and _so _his _best friend_ and that made it _so _wrong, didn't it? He took a deep breath to steady himself and—_big _mistake.

Riku's spicy, gently cologne burned his nostrils—God, he was _so _close—and his eyes rolled shut. His head fell forward toward Riku's slightly, his back completely pressing against Riku's body in an awkward, twisted angle, and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his parted lips.

The air between the two was crackling with heat and electricity, and when Sora reopened his eyes, his irises were stormy and dark.

"Has anyone ever told you, Riku," Sora twisted in between Riku's legs so that he was facing Riku and more comfortable and raised one of his hands to rest on Riku's shoulder, playing with a few loose strands of his silky, silver hair, "That you're cologne is intoxicating?"

The corner of Riku's lips tugged upward as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sora's, playfully tugging at Sora's hair once again. He replied honestly. "You know, I've been given a lot of compliments, but that's the first time I've ever gotten that one. But, thanks."

"Mmm," Came Sora's halfhearted reply. He leaned in closer. _Screw this, _he thought, _and screw Kairi's dare. _His hormones were a little too much for him to handle.

Licking his lips once again, Sora's fingers slid completely into Riku's long locks. He pulled Riku the small distance left between them and caught his lips in a soft, frantic kiss that took Riku by surprise. A soft moan came from Riku's throat as Sora pushed him back against the wall behind them, pressing himself against Riku intimately. Sora tangled his fingers in Riku's hair, turning the unexpected kiss from soft to passionate.

Riku's fingers tugged at Sora's hair. His head tilted slightly. His tongue slipped into Sora's mouth and tangled with his own. Sora's hands ran down Riku's arms. He slid his legs up to straddle Riku's sides, his knees pressing against the wall and his bottom resting on Riku's thighs.

Sora groaned when Riku pulled away from the kiss and trailed heated kisses down his neck, nibbling gently at the sensitive skin. With a smirk, Riku pulled away to look up at his best friend who was now sitting on his lap.

Sora gave Riku a questioning look to match Riku's smirk. Riku released a breathy chuckle before rolling his hips upward, grinding against Sora, whose eyes widened.

"Wha—" Sora tried to speak, but Riku rolled his hips again, swallowing down a moan from the friction between their bodies. Sora's head lolled back and a deep moan escaped his throat as he grinded his hips back down to meet Riku's.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sora murmured, his grip on Riku's hair tightening and his breath coming in small pants. Riku chuckled again, groaning softly, and leaned up to nip at Sora's neck once more.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku's voice was low and alluring. He rolled his hips again.

"Ah, mmm, 'Ku?"

Reaching up to tug at Sora's hair and bring his face back down to his own, Riku smiled, his eyes shining brilliantly. He kissed Sora softly and pulled away, moving to tug at Sora's earlobe with his teeth.

"You lose." The words were a whisper in Sora's ear, a purr, and Sora shuddered.

"I _really _don't care."

Sora captured Riku's lips once again heatedly, and Kairi never did ask what _really _happened that night, but Riku never changed his cologne after.

* * *

><p>Love, Shoe.<p>

Reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
